


Day 6:  Do you wanna build a snowman?

by thebaby01



Series: MShenko Promptmas 2018 [6]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Snowball Fight, Starts With Cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaby01/pseuds/thebaby01
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan get distracted with snowball fights and sexing each other up and forget all about building a snowman.





	Day 6:  Do you wanna build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is covering both MShenko Promptmas and Shenko (Smut) Thursday. The theme for SST is traditions.

Kaidan knew his snowball had made a direct hit when he heard John shriek as it slid down the back of his neck and into his jacket and shirt. He’d never heard him make that particular noise before and he was struggling to hold in his laughter as he hid behind a tree. He also knew he needed to run because John was already turning, searching for his target, seeking revenge.

He ran through the trees, trying to be as quiet as possible, which actually wasn’t likely considering he was running through fresh snow. He could hear John crunching not far behind him. He ran out of the trees and stopped when he realized he’d run all the way to the beach. That was when John tackled him and they both landed sprawled in the snow.

Kaidan was on his back, staring up at the sky, trying to catch his breath when John was suddenly above him, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement and happiness. He leaned down and kissed Kaidan, short and sweet before pulling away to look down at him.

“Do you have something you’d like to confess?”

Kaidan feigned innocence, “No idea what you’re talking about.”

“The snowball I just took to the back of my head says otherwise.”

“Snowballs talk to you?”

John made a face, “You are a terrible person.”

“What? I can tell you want to laugh." He squirmed, trying not to laugh, and failing as John dug his fingers into his sides, tickling him.

“Alright! I admit it. It was me! Just stop tickling!”

John leaned in again, hands on either side of Kaidan’s head. “Does anyone else know that you’re ticklish?”

“No one else touches me. Not to tickle me anyway...”

“Excellent point. I do love that about you. And the snowball? It was actually a really good shot. You’ve still got it Major Alenko.”

Kaidan pulled John down into another kiss, their lips cold, their breath visible in the air. He was completely distracted as John pulled him to his feet and continued the kiss, his arms winding around Kaidan’s neck. His distraction was the only excuse Kaidan had for not seeing the trap about to be sprung.

It was his turn to shriek as snow was shoved down the back of his jacket. He turned around and punched John in the shoulder, squirming, trying to get comfortable with the chill and the snow melting against his skin. John was laughing, a look of complete glee on his face. Kaidan loved it.

“I love you.”

John’s smile grew even wider, which was impressive. He wrapped his arms around Kaidan again, kising him, hands sliding down to his hips to pull them in tight to each other. Close enough that Kaidan could feel John’s erection pressing into him.

Where did that come from?” Kaidan asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe I love when you abuse me? Or I think great aim is really hot? Or I love you too and I can’t be this close to you and not want you?”

Kaidan sighed as John’s lips moved across his throat and he ground their cocks together. The sensation was dulled through the clothing, but _ugh_ it still felt good.

“Bless you and your perpetual horniness, don’t stop.”

John moved them into a group of trees that helped break the wind. Kaidan ended up with his back to a tree as the kisses to his neck continued. It wasn’t long before he was hard and aching behind his zipper.

“Is this where you ask if that’s a carrot in my pocket, or if I’m just happy to see you?” He moaned against John’s lips as his hand cupped and squeezed him through his pants. “Doesn’t feel like a carrot to me. Should I make a visual inspection?”

Kaidan couldn’t think as he felt his zipper being pulled down. The cold made him hiss and he wasn’t even completely exposed yet. He managed a, “c-cold” as John and his cock out. “This is not a carrot.”

The desire in his voice and his hand stroking sent heat flooding through Kaidan. His hips bucked into the grip and he groaned as the pleasure rushed through him, but the cold had chills spreading over his body. “Smart is sexy, and god I’m so glad you were wearing gloves.”

“Too cold?”

“I haven’t decided yet.”

“I can keep you warm.” John sank to his knees in front of Kaidan and slowly worked his dick into his mouth, inch by inch until his lips touched Kaidan’s body. When he looked up at Kaidan, heat burning through those blue eyes, Kaidan felt like he was going to have a stroke. He was pulling in air with short, sharp gasps, trying to be still as John sucked hard.

He pulled away with a slurp, “Still cold?”

“Don’t talk. It’s so cold without your mouth. Shit.”

Kaidan hissed as John’s mouth wrapped around him again. He felt the laugh John let out at his comment vibrate around his length. He wound his fingers into John’s hair and tried to keep the pace of his thrusts steady, but he could feel his self-control fraying as his grip in John’s hair tightened.

The differing sensations between John’s very warm mouth and the outside chilly air had every nerve alight. Every time he thought he was going to come John would pull back and the cold would settle in and keep him from finishing. The edging was driving him insane.

He opened his eyes to look at John and could only stutter out, “close...I’m close,” as he watched John stroking himself while his mouth was wrapped around Kaidan’s dick. Kaidan felt his control snap...he thrust a few more times and came with a ragged gasp.

As he tried to remember to breathe he felt stuttered breaths washing across his body and watched as John came, his release splashing out onto the snow. It took a minute or so of both of them panting, trying to recover, before either one could react. Kaidan helped John to stand and they both tucked everything away and cleaned up a little before he looked at John and with a kiss said, “Weren’t we supposed to be building a snowman?”

“Do you wanna build a snowman?”

“Yeah. It was sort of a tradition thing that I always did with my dad around Christmas. He made the best snowmen.”

“Then yes, definitely, I’d love to.”


End file.
